Disorientation
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: The Ministry's taken over Hogwarts, Sirius and Dumbledore are nowhere to be found, and Harry's pretty sure he has a crush on his Potions Professor. Oh, the joys of being a 5th year. Eventual Snarry.
1. Prologue

**Plot: Takes place in Book 5. AU where the Ministry took over Hogwarts very quickly after the events of the Fourth book. Sirius is still on the run, Harry never went to his house for the summer and therefore doesn't know about the Order of the Phoenix, Tonks and Remus are teaching at the school at Severus's request, and no one really knows where the hell Dumbledore is.**

 **Couples: mild Darry, eventual Snarry, if-you-blink-you'll-miss-it Remadora, eventual Wolfstar, and unrequited Dron (Draco/Ron)**

 **A/N: This whole thing came from, what else, watching the Carmilla webseries on Youtube. It's not at all like Carmilla, but I did base this AU story off it, quite a bit, so for any Creampuffs, you might see a few little parallels to the series. Thanks for being aweseome, and without further ado I give you:**

 **Disorientation**

 **Prologue**

Harry sighed, giving a long shake of his head as he stared out the window, almost anxiously. He'd sent Hedwig out three days ago, and the snowy owl had yet to return to him with a letter. Ever since his return to Hogwarts, Harry had been tirelessly sending notes out on various different owls, in the hopes that at least one of them would reach Sirius. All the owls seemed to be able to do, however, was return his own letters back to him. This was quickly becoming a worrisome habit, and Harry hadn't spent much time doing anything else except worrying.

He might not have been so concerned had Dumbledore been there, and the only person who Harry seemed to write to almost as much as Sirius was the old Headmaster himself. After the Ministry had taken over the school, with Dolores Umbridge taking over as Headmistress, Dumbledore had fled, and not even Harry had been able to get in contact with him.

So with his two main parent figures conveniently out of the way, Harry had taken to spending more and more time with the few adults actually trying to do anything about the situation. As much as Severus Snape had seemed to loathe Harry, he'd been exceptionally more aggravated by the school's new Headmistress, and he'd surprisingly been the one to suggest Remus Lupin come back to the school. Umbridge had been against that idea from the start. But it only took one week and a few 'mysteriously vanishing' Ministry officials in the classrooms before Umbridge reluctantly gave in, allowing both Remus and Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror, to replace the 'missing' professors.

Harry had the oddest feeling Severus had something to do with that.

With that incident, Harry was forced to admit that, while crabby, his Potions professor was still better company than Umbridge. The two got along well enough, and Harry usually helped him out with his Potions, which meant his Potions in class were also becoming far better, resulting in less terrible grades in Severus's class.

At this particular moment, however, Harry was not with Severus, or Remus, or even Tonks. No. Today he was in the Gryffindor Common Room, anxiously waiting for a reply that he was beginning to think would never come.

"Oy, Harry!" A voice called, causing Harry to turn towards the stairs leading to the Dormitories.

"Hey Seamus," he called with a nod.

"Everybody's heading up to Hogsmeade for a drink of Butterbeer at the pub. Wanna come?" Seamus Finnigan asked, a hopeful grin on his face.

Harry briefly considered saying no, because, really, what good would going out do? His godfather was still on the run, the Ministry was still in charge of Hogwarts, what would this do to help? But then he considered that his moping around wasn't doing much good anyway. Sirius would want him to enjoy himself, as much as he possibly could. So, with a long sigh, Harry peeled himself off of the couch.

"Yeah. Sure. Let me change and everything first."

"Sure thing mate. I'll meet you over there!"

"Great," Harry mumbled, shuffling apathetically up the stairs to at least make himself look partially decent.


	2. Missing

**A/N: So the amount of favs and follows I got blew my mind. My phone was going off all afternoon/evening, so thank you for that. I'm writing the second chapter tonight, but I may not finish it tonight cause it's super late, so if my writing seems like jajakakfnrkslslsloo for half the chapter, then suddenly turns into a damn William Shakespeare thing, I'm so sorry. XD!**

 **Chapter 1: Missing**

There was something about being frantically woken up at the crack of dawn that Harry didn't like so much. He flipped over, cracking one eye open and staring at the one and only Ron Weasley as he tried to figure out what exactly he was trying to tell him.

"-is missing! They left a note and everything! How are you still sleeping through this mate?"

"Again Ron. It's way too early in the morning for me to figure out whatever it is you're trying to-"

"Seamus is missing!" Ron repeated, letting out a sigh of relief when at last this information seemed to sink in.

"What do you mean 'missing?'" Harry asked, already leaping out of bed and making his way across the room, where Seamus's bed was.

"Dean was up early this morning, and found a note in Seamus's bed basically saying he'd been expelled from Hogwarts. But all his stuff is still here!" Ron exclaimed incredulously.

"Wait...are we going to talk about why Dean, who's all the way on the other side of the room, was anywhere near Seamus's bed?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Th-that's not important!" Dean snapped from his place next to Seamus's bed. "Just read the note, will you? It's the oddest thing," he handed Harry the note, and the raven-haired teen quickly began to speed-read, frowning at the excruciatingly random, out-of-the-blue way it seemed to have been written.

"But it doesn't make sense! They expelled him yet his stuff's still here? And...why? Why would they expel Seamus of all people? If anything, you'd think Umbridge would want to expel me," Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Right. Where should we start looking first?"

"Looking?" Ron asked, looking more than a bit confused.

"Oh yeah Weasley! We're totally just going to abandon him and leave him in Umbridge's claws!" Dean nearly screamed at the redhead.

"He didn't mean it like that," Harry assured Dean, putting an arm between the two to keep Dean from killing his best mate. "I'm going to go talk to Severus about all of this. He might know something."

"Oh yeah, because the dungeon bat is really gonna be a big help!" Ron grumbled, causing Harry to glower at him.

"He's not as bad as you think, Ron. Now are you coming or not?" Harry asked, already making his way out of the Dormitory.

"Definitely not!" Ron called back. "But you enjoy yourself!"

"Will do!" Harry replied, hurrying down the stairs and out of the Common Room.

 **HPHPHPHP**

He was working tirelessly. But then, these days, Severus was always working tirelessly. Potions were things that required his patience, much like his life as a double agent; something which he never quite liked thinking about too often.

Severus pushed oily hair out of his eyes, glancing up when there was an almost frantic knock on his door. "Come in," he called in his usual waspish voice.

"Severus!" Harry called, practically bursting into the room.

"Mister Potter?" Severus replied. He was still getting used to this whole 'first name basis' thing. It _was_ Harry Potter after all. The very boy he was supposed to hate with a passion, and yet, never quite could.

He shook these thoughts out of his head, deciding to ponder on them later, and tuning back into Harry's words just as he exclaimed, "Seamus Finnigan's gone missing!"

 **A/N: So this may have been shorter than I originally intended, but I do have the tendency to leave things off at cliffhangers. I'll be sure to do an update tomorrow though!**


	3. The Only Real Hope I Have

**A/N: So like, I lied and didn't write anything yesterday. But that was only because I was so. Freaking. Tired. Like on a CELLULAR level. Kudos if you got that reference. Here. Have the next chapter. -proceeds to throw it at the faces of all my readers-**

 **Chapter 2: The Only Real Hope I Have**

Severus's eyebrows rose, a chill running down his spine. Was it happening already? He had not expected the Dark Lord to begin his attacks quite so soon. He'd have to keep a better eye on what was going on at Hogwarts. As of late, he'd been waiting for a return letter from Albus, dictating to him exactly what his next move should be. But alas, he had yet to receive one and had no idea as to Albus's whereabouts, or how he could further contact him.

"Finnigan, you said?" He asked, slowly calming himself down. Harry knew very little about his role as a double agent, apart from the fact that it was a job Dumbledore had assigned him to. And Severus was quite sure he didn't want Harry knowing any more than that.

"Umbridge or..someone left a note saying he'd been expelled. But his trunk and his wand and everything is still up in the Dormitories," Harry explained, sounding about as worried as Severus was, though the older man was taking great care not to show it.

"I will look into it, Mister Potter," he replied quietly, turning his attention back to his Potion.

"Wait...that's it? Seamus has gone missing and you're just going to stand around working on your bloody potion?" Harry's tone had quickly changed to one of anger, and Severus sighed. Dratted boy, making him feel sorry for him.

"I don't know whether it has occurred to you how excruciatingly difficult it is to be a double agent. What are you expecting of me, Mister Potter? To go running into the Headmistress's office demanding just where in the world Seamus Finnigan is? Besides. Neither of us know whether she even had anything to do with this in the first place." Though of course, Severus knew that was a lie. Dolores Umbridge had everything to do with this. But that wasn't for Harry to know.

"That's a lie and you know it. She's been awful since we all first got here," Harry grumbled, glaring at Severus as if he'd done him some personal wrong. Which, quite honestly, Severus very well might have. "Look, the last time two students went missing, one ended up dead and I nearly died along with him. You could at least pretend like you care."

Dratted boy. Severus sighed, rubbing his temples before finally looking up from his work once more. Why was it then whenever Harry became upset or angry, it physically hurt to be the cause of that distress? Why? Severus had never particularly cared before this year. So why was this entire thing becoming a lot more frequent? Why did he feel like telling Harry that he would do anything, anything at all, if it meant the boy would stop being cross with him. Why?

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not heartless. And I meant what I said. I'll look into it," was what he eventually managed to get out. It was the kindest thing he could say without managing to sound like a blubbering school girl.

Harry let out a long sigh. "Right...right I'm sorry. I'm acting ridiculous," he shook his head, giving Severus a nod. "I should head back to the Dormitories now. Wouldn't want anyone coming into your office and getting the wrong impression." Now why had he said that? Harry mentally kicked himself, unable to keep the blush off his face as he stared down at his feet for a second or two before turning and practically hurrying out of the room with a rushed, "Bye Professor!"

What he failed to notice was the soft tint of pink coloring Severus's own cheeks as he resolutely turned back to his potion. Dratted boy.

 **HPHPHP**

"You called, my Lord?" Severus asked, giving the Dark Lord a respectful nod as he entered the dark room, mark still twinging painfully.

"I did, Severus. How is our puppet doing?" The Dark Lord asked, a slight smirk gracing his features as Severus responded.

"Umbridge is performing her duties well enough. She's managed to take control of the entire school, at your request. And I believe the first of the attacks has already occurred."

"Ah yes. Who better to infiltrate the entire school than the Hogwarts students themselves?" The Dark Lord let out a little laugh, slowly making his way over to a corner, which Severus's eyes drifted to. He was careful not to react as he recognized the familiar boy that the Dark Lord approached. "I'm sure you'll remember this one, Severus?" He yanked the boy off the ground, practically dragging him over to an unblinking Severus.

"Ah yes," Severus replied with his usual monotone voice. "I believe his name is Seamus Finnigan, if I recall correctly. Has he been place under the Imperius Curse already?" He asked, noticing the boy was unrestrained.

"Yes. And he's been quite quiet ever since. I have also made efforts to Obliviate some of his more...important memories. His Death Eater ceremony will be quite a nice one, don't you think Severus?" There was another chilling laugh from the man, and Severus gave a simple nod.

"Quite, My Lord."

"Very well Severus. Let's see what information he's willing to give us tonight," The Dark Lord leaned against the wall, pulling his wand out and pointing it straight at Seamus.

"Crucio."

 **A/N: So that was fun! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all tomorrow.**


	4. Freak Out

**A/N Lolz so I didn't write yesterday and Muse is being such a bitch that this chapter turned out terrible. Thanks Muse. Hate you too.**

 **Chapter 3: Freak Out**

"Crucio!"

"Harry!"

Harry bolted up with a cry, glancing wildly around before remembering where he was: DADA with Remus, who was currently hovering over him like a worried parent.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Remus asked, looking greatly concerned even as Harry nodded.

"I-I'm fine Professor," Harry replied.

"You don't look fine," Remus mumbled before looking towards the rest of the class. "Right, that's it everyone! Class dismissed early today! Enjoy the rest of your day." He waited quietly by Harry's desk until the majority of the class had gone before taking a seat next to him. "What was it? Were you having another vision? Is everything alright?"

"Professor Snape," Harry managed to get out with a shake of his head. "H-he was summoned by Voldemort and-and Seamus was there and Severus was watching him torture Seamus and-"

"Seamus? Seamus as in Seamus Finnigan?" Remus asked, eyes widening in shock.

"He went missing late last night or..or early this morning, I don't know. I thought Severus would've told you."

"He didn't. He should've, so I can't say why," Remus's eyebrows were creased in a frown of worry. "Come. I'm going to take you to Tonks. She'll want to know what's going on."

 **HPHPHPHP**

"So he didn't say anything to you?" Tonks asked, looking just as confused as Remus. The three were currently in the Transfiguration classroom, where Tonks worked closely at hand with McGonagall.

"Not a word," Remus shook his head, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy was understandably upset about the current situation, but Remus was determined to keep some form of peace in the room.

"What do you think he's up to?" Harry asked, looking between Tonks and Remus. "You don't think he's betraying Dumbledore...do you?"

"Not a chance," Remus gave a firm shake of his head. "Tonks and I will figure this whole thing out. Why don't you lay low for a little while until this all blows over?"

"No way! Seamus was in _my_ dorm, so _I'm_ going to help find him," Harry huffed back, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Remus a rather haughty glare.

"Just don't try getting yourself killed again like you do every year," Remus sighed, rubbing his temples. He supposed he _could_ try to stop Harry, but that probably wouldn't go over well. So for now, he'd let it go. But he really needed to keep an eye on him. If anything happened to Harry, Sirius would likely kill him, and Remus shuddered at the thought.

"It's not like I do it on purpose," Harry grumbled before taking a seat at a desk. "So what do we do now?"

"Having a private meeting without me, I must say Lupin, this is very unorthodox of you," came a hissing voice, and all three turned around to see one Severus Snape carefully leaning against the door frame, watching them all with stern, unblinking eyes.

 **A/N: Sooo this wasn't my best. But Muse was dumb so...yeah.**


End file.
